Paredes Blancas
by Cristillyn
Summary: Sasuke es un chico que cruza el último año de Psiquiatría en la universidad, y una visita al sanatorio le hará darse cuenta que hasta en los lugares mas remotos, TERMINADO! COMO LES DIJE, ERA CORTITO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, yo aquí de nuevo trayendo conmigo otro fic! Siiiiii.,**

**Debo decir que el título lo tome de la canción "paredes Blancas" del grupo "el cuervo de Poe" que una amiga me hizo saber de ellos**

**Debo decir que los personajes de Naruto no m e pertenecen pero bueno, los tomo prestados para mis fics, así que bueno, no son nada mio XD**

**También quiero decir que este será un fic corto, creo que solo serán 3 o 4 capitulos, pues la historia no da para mucho, solo espero llegar a terminarlo, con lectores satisfechos.**

**Sin mas, no los canso mas XD y les dejo el Cáp. numero 1 wiiii!**

**Cáp. 1: La visita al Hospital.**

De acuerdo, era de lo mas normal para él estudiar horas enteras, si no eran días, detrás de una pila enorme de libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la facultad de psicología. Desde pequeño le había llamado la atención las personas "especiales" y cuando tuvo por fin la oportunidad de salir de su mundo, para dedicarse de plano a la psicología le llamo mucho la atención la psiquiatría, al igual que a su hermano mayor, que en esos momentos se estaba especializando en Suiza, estaba en el último año así que necesitaba mas créditos, en especial los prácticos y era genial saber que dentro de tres semanas seria la primera vez que entrara a un centro psiquiátrico, donde podrían hacer las practicas correspondientes y aunque su amigo era doctor cirujano, nunca dejaban de hablar.

-"Sasuke… Vas a matar esos ojos tuyos si sigues leyendo de tan cerca los libros" –decía el rubio pasándole otra docena de libros.

-"no tienes idea lo genial que es, ir allá. Es mi sueño hecho realidad" –emocionado, tomaba un libro de pastas azules que decía, "la mente sobre el cuerpo"

-"uno tiene como sueño formar una familia, y tu visitar sanatorios, eres de lo mas extraño" –murmuro, pues la bibliotecaria les mando una indirecta posando un dedo sobre las líneas que tenia como labios.

-"Naruto, esto es tan fascinante como tu cortando a muertos y explorar dentro de ellos" –musitó asqueado recordando aquella vez, cuando vio a su amigo en el anfiteatro, dando la una prueba de corazón abierto.

-"jejejejeje" –puso cara de zorrito y con una mano tras la nuca –"debo recordar que saqué la mejor nota de la clase, hasta elogiaron que si el cuerpo hubiera estado vivo, habria sobrevivido" –habló un poco mas alto.

-"SSSSHHHHHHH!" –dijeron los otros chicos que estaban leyendo, secundados por la bibliotecaria.

-"Lo sentimos" –murmuraron ambos escondiéndose en la pila de libros, para que ojos curiosos no los vean.

-"y tu novia, Ino, está mejor" –sonrió al tomar un libro que decía "A Corazón abierto"

-"Tsk… la muy odiosa, me presentó a sus padres, cuando sabe perfectamente que no es nada serio" –ojeaba con afán su segundo libro, mientras apuntaba con un boligrafo, algunas ideas que leia. –"piensa que al terminar la carrera, le voy a pedir que se case conmigo"

-"pero y tu, la quieres" –abría mucho los ojos, al ver el procedimiento que indicaba el libro de cirugía.

-"Para nada, solo es para pasar el rato, no es lo mismo que tu, con tu novia, Hinata" –cerró el libro, y a continuación tomo otro, mas viejo que el anterior.

-"Quisiera conocer a su padre, pero lo mas seguro es que me castre antes de decirle siquiera que me quiero casar con ella" –suspiró resignado –"no habrá de otra, mas que casarnos a escondidas"

En ese instante una chica rubia, de largos cabellos sueltos, vestida estrepitosamente paseaba por las mesas, buscando entre el montón de libros a una persona en especial, la chica bestia una minifalda que a duras penas le tapaba el trasero (NA: no sabia de que otra forma ponerlo XD) y era de color rojo, un top que solo cubría sus pechos que se movían al compás de sus pisadas, y que era de color blanco, unas botas negras, que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas, parándose frente a la mesa de los amigos que minutos antes estaban charlando de todo un poco.

-"Naruto, Hinata te estaba buscando, parecía que era urgente, por eso te digo" –mintió, así el rubio se iría y la dejaba sola con el Uchiha que la veía, no muy alegre de su presencia.

-"De verdad" –pregunto no muy seguro de las palabras de la Yamanaka –"no me dijo eso hace un momento que entre"

-"que se yo… eso me dijo a mi, por eso te digo" –sonrió para cubrir el enojo, no le agradaba del todo, el Uzumaki.

Se habían conocido en la clase de psicología, cuando ninguno de ellos sabia exactamente lo que querían hacer de sus vidas, mientras ella, ya tenia resuelto, desde que ingreso, casarse con el tipo que mas dinero tenga, y el resto dejarlo a él, pues ella estaba no estaba dispuesta a trabajar, para eso se conseguiría el chico rico, ¿Verdad? Y el mejor partido era Sasuke, tenia dinero, era el mas guapo de la facultad, y lo mas difícil ya había pasado, conseguir estar con ella, cuando lo consiguió y lo mejor lo mantenía con ella ya cuatro años, así que todo eso seria mucho mas fácil.

Y con respecto a pasar los semestres, pues para eso era una perfecta meretriz, pues así conseguía las notas mas altas sin tan siquiera saber de que se trataba la materia, pues sus miles de "trabajos" y "Exámenes" era acostarse con cuanto profesor tenia que… así tenia bien seguro su puesto de "mejor egresada" y el moreno no se arrepentiría de estar con ella, y su matrimonio con el dinero Uchiha ya estaría en sus manos.

-"De acuerdo, me iré a ver que pasa, Ino, trata de que Sasuke levante cabeza, pues terminará ciego" –tomo sus cosas, entre ellas su mochila y libros se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y con un apretón de manos del moreno.

-"Al fin nos deja solos amor…" –puso s voz sexy, acercándose al chico para besarlo.

Respondio el beso, ya de forma mecanica, pues estaba comenzando a cansarla, pero era mejor estar con ella, antes de que estar con otra, que no sabia mantener su autoridad como novia y permitir que otras se le acercaran, pues con Ino, las chicas ni siquiera se atrevian a verlo, pues de inmediato una retahíla de palabras grotescas o simplemente golpes se hacian presentes. Vista de esta manera, la Yamanaka era como el guardaespaldas para Sasuke.

-"Y como estuvo tu día amor…" –arrastraba sus palabras con sensualidad, mientras contoneaba sus caderas ahsta sentarse frente a él.

-"No tan mal, pásame ese libro, por favor" –indicando uno con tapas rojas.

-"La--- La razón... esto es una tonteria amor…" –aventando el libro sobre sus espaldas, y a la mirada de la bibliotecaria frunció el ceño, alejandola de su vista –"mejor vamos a mi casa… hay un pastel muuuuy rico, que quiero que pruebes"

El chico frunció el ceño, se levanto de la silla, fue, tomo el libro rojo, caminó unos cuantos pasos mas para disculparse con la señora encargada de la biblioteca, y luego girarse sobre sus pasos, ir a quedar frente a frente a la rubia, que lo veía desafiante con una mirada que en pocas decía "hazlo conmigo en esta mesa"

Suspiro resignado, ella le comenzaba a dar asco, que podría hacer, decirle que no la quería, que quería que desapareciera de su vista, sin que ella no forme una guerra bélica por dejarla, era mas difícil que pasar un camello por el ojo de la aguja, así que era mejor seguirle su juego, era muy manipulable. Además de que con ella, podía conseguir placer donde él quisiera. Pero eso lamentablemente, no llenaba su alma y espíritu.

-"Ino, vete, mañana tengo examne, si no apruebo, no iré al hospital" –dijo arto de verla, esperando que la rubia retrocediera con su petición.

-"mucho mejor así, te pasarias todo ese día conmigo, en la casa, donde obvio no estaran mis padres" –se subió al filo de la mesa y cruzo las piernas, mostrando, lo último que luchaba por no ser visto.

-"No me lo hagas repetir, Ino" –puso la mirada más fría, lo que le indicaba a la rubia dejar de insistir, o era pelea segura.

-"Bueno, bueno amor" –sonrió pasandole unos cuantos libros mas e irse, por donde había entrado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Recuerden chicos, son personas a las que mas que paciencia se les tiene que tener mucho cuidado, pues son algo alterables así que todo despacio de acuerdo" –decía en la entrada del edificio la dueña del lugar, una doctora llamada Shizune.

Era una especie de hacienda con una casa inmensa de color ladrillo de dos pisos en el centro de la misma, el resto era una pampa de césped verde y uno que otro árbol, habían dos personas vestidas con un camisón celeste caminando sin rumbo, y los enfermeros y enfermeras vestidos de un blanco tan puro e intacto que parecía nube; a un lado estaba el doctor, hablando con otro paciente que movía incesantemente los pies, y las manos sobre sus rodillas, la lastimaban.

-"muy bien chicos, quiero que esperen unos minutos, mientras nosotros animamos a los internos a salir, mientras ustedes tomaran a alguien y estudiaran su caso, hasta el final del día, en el aula, mañana explicaremos cada caso" –la psiquiatra explico a todos.

Sasuke estaba extasiado viendo de un lado para otro, como si fuese un niño pequeño, tenia puestos unos jeans de color negro que se le pegaban perfectamente a su tan bien desarrollado cuerpo (NA: que buenote se debe ver XD) y una camisa de dissel de color azul y blanco de cuello alto y el cabello que caia sutilmente sobre su frente.

-"mira… todos estan como locos" –bromeo un chico detrás de él.

-"será porque lo son" –dijo el otro, golpeando de forma amistosa la cabeza.

Y en si, todo estuvo normal. Trataba de hablar con un chico que conversaba de forma divertida con uno de los árboles que minutos atrás había visto, luego paso a hablar con un chico que decía que veía a un mono sobre sus hombros, y que decía "HU" y trataba de convencer al Uchiha que estaba ahí, pero el moreno solo se limitaba a escribir en su libreta, mientras sonreía.

Una chica con una cabellera extrañamente rosa, caminaba entre la gente, con un vestido de color turquesa de mangas largas y de un cuarto, lo que el último fleco tocaba su rodilla y unas sandalias con delicadas cintas que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas, tenia los ojos tan verdes como las piedras preciosas de la corona y un rosa palido sobre sus labios. Resaltaba perfectamente sobre todas las demás personas y parecía muy atenta en hablar con los pacientes.

Al chico de inmediato le llamo la atención, pero le pareció casi imprudente ir a hacer conversa con ella; cuando estaba perfectamente interesado en escribir el número que tenían los pacientes escritos en el antebrazo derecho, que eran en su mayoría números y una letra, con tinta color negro; como símbolo de que estaba ya bastante tiempo en la institución.

Un ruido mas que extraño llamo la atención de todos, pues uno de los pacientes gritaba a los cuatro vientos "díselo tu" tomando con ambas manos el cuello de uno de los estudiantes, que hace minutos charlaba con él, sin que el enfermo mostrara cambio de actitud. Ahora trataba de matarlo, estrangulándole el cuello, con mucha fuerza.

El mas cercano de todos era Sasuke que de inmediato trato de apartar al hombre del cuello de su colega, pero vio como al igual que el, la chica de cabellos rosas se acercaba y junto con él, ejerciendo algo de fuerza lograron separar al atacante del cuello del estudiante que había comenzado a toser, producto de la asfixia. Era su oportunidad de hablar con ella sin que pareciera desesperado.

-"como se movía el loco ¿no?" –sonrió al final.

La reacción de la pelirrosa fue instantánea, frunció de sobre manera el ceño y su boca formaba una mueca masculló

-"Que, el hecho de pensar diferente ya lo convierte en loco" –Comenzó a caminar, pero de inmediato una fuerte mano la sostuvo.

-"lo siento, tienes razón" –se disculpó el chico –"te acompaño a caminar"

-"si, porque no" –sonrió cambiando el enojo, por una calida sonrisa.

Hablaron de todo un poco, de cuanto habían estudiado, sobre su familia, sobre absolutamente todo y el descanso también se la pasaron hablando como si quisieran conocerse hasta el último detalle de sus existencias. El Uchiha se había olvidado de su principal idea de ir allá, pues desde que vio a Sakura, -que era el nombre de la chica- (NA: siiii, o pensaban que era otra XD) el trabajo de área se volvió secundario, y conocer sobre la vida de la chica su prioridad.

El sonido de un silbato daba la orden a los estudiantes de agruparse en el centro de la sala, claro, algunos de los pacientes los siguieron, y dentro la doctora en jefe dio algunas palabras.

-"El centro esta muy agradecido por su presencia y los invita para la proxima vez que queráis venir" –se bajo del podium dando paso a la profesora.

-"muy bien, en cinco minutos partimos, así que por favor no se esparzan de nuevo"

-"Y bien Sakura, tienes como regresar a casa" –regresó a verla, y ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-"A casa, pero si estoy en ella" –sin dejar de sonreír dijo esas palabras.

-"como, no bromees, vamos" –la tomo del brazo pero ella se soltó.

-"Sasuke, esta es mi casa"

Se soltó del brazo del chico, para levantar la manga del brazo derecho, y con tinta tan negra como la noche estaban las insignias "34B17"

-"Esta es mi casa, Sasuke, desde hace bastante"

**Fin del capítulo.**

**KYAAAA! Que les pareció, ujujujujuju estaba con la idea y no se me quiso pasar por alto.**

**Si, bueno, me avisan si no les gusta, si les gusta, si les da igual XD pero espero que por fa me dejen un review así sea para decirme que deje de escribir, nos vemos en la siguiente.**

**Bye!**

**Cristillyn**


	2. ¿Por que estoy aquí?

**Hola, Hola, yo aquí trayendo de la actualización de mi mini fic XD**

**Antes que todo, si lo leen gente que no tiene criterio abierto, pido por fa que no se quejen si lo que encontraran aquí no les es de su agrado.**

**He tomado prestado, una especie de poema de la obra teatral "bodas de sangre" de Federico Garcia Lorca, no es nada mío. Quien lo conoce pues bueno, esta en el flash back.**

**Sin más les dejo que lo lean, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Cáp. 2: ¿Por que estoy aquí?**

Y las interminables noches y días se las pasaba en aquel sanatorio, visitando, hablando, y a cada momento enamorándose más de aquella chica, que parecía que sin ninguna razón estaba en ese lugar. Se lo conocía de memoria, por dentro y en cada una de las habitaciones un blanco tan sobrenatural, que daba un aspecto de total pureza y calma, pidió un traslado, para poder estudiar como interno, dentro del lugar, pues se le hacia difícil ya no estar cerca de ella, se volvió una parte vital para él.

Pero cada vez que tocaban el tema de por que ella estaba ahí, ella simplemente sonreía, de una manera maquiavélica y decía "mis padres…" y una pausa interminable se hacia presente; así que el moreno, simplemente cambiaba el tema, no quería ni siquiera preguntar a los doctores, tenia un poco de miedo, de saber con exactitud lo que ella tenia.

Desde el lunes hasta el miércoles ella no daba la cara, mas bien, los enfermeros decian que ella permanecía aislada, así que para Sasuke era imposible verla en esos dias, pero cada uno de ellos la incertidumbre de saber que fue lo que paso, lo agobiaba, lo asfixiaba, por eso, trataba esos días de mantenerse relajado, pero sin conseguirlo.

-"no me digas que ahora te has enamorado de una loca" –bromeaba Naruto, cuando lo veía afligido, pues ya era normal verlo así.

-"te he dicho que no la llames así" –repetía enojado, cuando él mismo utilizaba esos términos, antes de conocerla.

-"Y cuando tendré el gusto de conocerla" –sonrió, le daba gusto ver a su amigo algo ilusionado.

De nuevo el sonido incesante de un taco golpeando el suelo cortó la conversación al ver como una rubia con sus ropas excesivamente ajustadas caminaba en dirección a los dos chicos que minutos atrás estaban conversando, a diferencia de otros días, tenia la cara arrugada, mas bien fruncida y muy molesta, con algunos cuadernos (NA: o.O que raro!) en sus manos, y una mochila cargada en el hombro.

Aventó los libros, cuadernos y mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó haciendo mucho ruido llamando la atención de ambos chicos, que la veían extrañadamente.

-"Naruto, déjanos solos" –sentenció la muchacha sin subir la mirada, con la vista fija en la mesa.

-"Un placer" –mascullo con sarcasmo, y se alejo, la chica estaba de pocas pulgas.

-"NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES MAS TIEMPO EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE LOCOS QUE CONMIGO" –le importo nada estar en la biblioteca y con todas las miradas sobre ellos.

-"si no te gusta, te puedes ir" –dijo molesto, comenzaba a odiarla.

-"como… no lo decía con ese fin amor" –cambio su tono de voz, a uno de sumisión, había metido las patas.

-"como te dije, SI no te gusta, VETE" –espetó con odio, la veía con asco.

Estaba buscando el pretexto justo para terminar con ella, y la rubia se lo trajo en bandeja de plata, así que no lo iba a desaprovechar, sonrió al ver la cara ahora un tanto triste, pero sin ocultar el enojo que cada palabra que el moreno decía, ¿acaso la chica pensaba que lo tenia comiendo de su mano?

La Yamanaka temblaba con rabia e impotencia, su "fondo monetario" se le estaba escurriendo de las manos y por su culpa, comenzó a ver para todos lados, buscando algo que la saque del problema, pero todas las chicas la veían con triunfo, y los chicos, al igual que el Uchiha con asco.

-"Terminamos" –tomo sus cosas, entre ellas un libro que decía "detrás de la calma" y salió sin mas.

Dejando a la chica absorta en sus pensamientos, queriendo mandar a todo el mundo al diablo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entre la unión de dos paredes tan blancas como las nubes se encontraba una chica de cabellos extrañamente rosas con las piernas recogidas y ambos brazos sobre las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en el espacio que le dejaban entre los brazos y el pecho, estaba vestida de blanco, con las mangas muy largas, esto hacia que sus brazos y manos no se vieran. Bajo sus ojos un inusual color rojo se esparcía como si hubiera llorado, pero de sus ojos no salía una sola lágrima. Ni había rastros de que hubiera estado llorando. Y sus pupilas tan dilatadas como si estuviera en la espesura de la noche.

En la mitad del labio inferior tenia un corte, y una sonrisa torcida esbozaban sus labios con una marca frívola y la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en la pared, paralela a ella. Aunque su cuerpo físico estuviera allí, ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos del fatídico día que se condeno a pasar de por vida en el lugar donde se hallaba.

**Flash Back**

_17 años marcaba su existencia llena de vicios y soledad, era del tipo de chicas que tenia un carácter cambiante, podía estar alegre y segundos después una gran depresión surgía de la nada. Como su carácter era su vida, un cambio total, detrás de una familia disfuncional donde tenía dos madres y dos padres._

_Eso le daba asco, pues no sabia a quien querer, no sabia donde vivir, pues tenia todo, pero no tenia nada, sus progenitores tenían una vida aparte de lo que un día fue su "familia" ahora solo era Sakura, la hija a la que no podían partir por la mitad, como lo habían hecho con todos los bienes._

_Eso la mantenía al margen de todo, y que tanto su mente como su cuerpo se sumergieran en lo llamado, "soledad" obligándola a mantener un cierto tipo de unión con ella, y los arranques de ira que eran mas que conocidos, la dominaran._

_Un día, cuando ninguna de sus dos familias quiso encargarse de ella, fue el acabose de su vida, siendo su mente devorada por la ira que en esos momentos la inundaba por completo y cometa lo que hizo, solo porque ya no aguantaba mas._

**_Cisne redondo en el río,_**

_**Ojos de las catedrales,**_

_**Alba fingida en las hojas**_

_**Soy; ¡No podrán escaparse!**_

_Temblando cada ápice de su cuerpo dominada por la cólera consumiéndola, caminó en dirección a la cocina, pues su destino la llamaba a gritos desde el estante donde ponían los cubiertos y la platería._

_**¿Quien se oculta?**_

_**¿Quién solloza por la maleza del valle?**_

_**La luna deja un cuchillo**_

_**Abandonado en el aire**_

_**Que siendo acecho de plomo**_

_**Quiere ser dolor de sangre**_

_Tomando el frío mango que sostenía el fuerte y brillante metal caminó despacio entre las habitaciones, buscando a cada una de las personas que la mantenían en un caos. Que habían robado su vida, para reemplazar por las suyas._

_**¡Dejadme entrar! **_

_**¡Vengo helada por paredes y cristales!**_

_**¡Abrir tejados y pechos, donde pueda calentarme!**_

**_¡Tengo frío! Mis cenizas de somnolientos metales,_**

_**Buscan la cresta de fuego por los montes y las calles.**_

_En la casa de su padre, uno a uno, cobraba el cuchillo sus vidas, tajando cada parte su cuerpo, buscando con ansias a la persona que permitió que la trajeran al mundo, a la persona que la había suplantado, por las que ahora eran cadáveres._

_**Pero me lleva la nieve**_

_**Sobre su espalda de jaspe**_

_**Y me anega dura y fría**_

_**El agua de los estanques**_

_Encontrándolo, y caminar desafiante hacia él, con sus ropas cubiertas del líquido carmesí de sus medios hermanos, se abalanzaba desafiante y decidida donde su progenitor la esperaba desesperado e impotente._

_**Pues esta noche tendrán**_

_**Mis mejillas roja sangre**_

_**Y los juncos agrupados**_

_**En los anchos pies del aire.**_

_Tajando con el imperturbable metal que cortaba a su cuarta victima, se relamió los labios, tocando con sus dedos el líquido carmesí que salía a chorros del cuello del que en vida fue su padre_

_**¡No hay sombra ni emboscada**_

_**Que puedan escaparse!**_

_**¡Que quiero entrar en un pecho**_

_**Para poder calentarme!**_

_Tomando el auto manejo desafiante a cualquiera que se le pasara por en frente, hasta llegar a la casa de la que se hacia llamar madre, y tomando la misma arma, con sus pies y manos llenos de sangre, bajo del auto, dispuesta a "arreglar cuentas" con ella._

_**¡Un corazón para mi!**_

_**¡Caliente que se derrame**_

_**Por los montes de mi pecho**_

_**Dejadme entrar ¡Ay, dejadme!**_

_Buscaba con los ojos, hasta ver a su pequeña media hermanita dormida en el sofá y sin reparo y remordimiento lo que se convirtió en guillotina pasó sobre su cuerpo, matándola sin ni siquiera que la niña se quejara. _

_**No quiero sombras. Mis rayos**_

_**Han de entrar en todas partes,**_

_**Y haya en los troncos oscuros**_

_**Un rumor de claridades**_

_Quería mas, ver mas sangre, le hacia falta, saciar hasta el último de sus arrebatos, su mente pedía una venganza que jamás hubo, clamaba por todas las personas que fue reemplazada, quería mas muertes, le faltaba su madre, y la esperaría no importaba cuanto._

_**Para que esta noche tengan**_

_**Mis mejillas dulce sangre**_

_**Y los juncos agrupados**_

_**En los anchos pies del aire.**_

_Sentada frente a la puerta la espero hasta que el ruido la hizo reaccionar, entraba con el reemplazo que se consiguió de marido, los dos la vieron horrorizados, estaba cubierta de sangre, y sin soltar ni una sola vez el cuchillo, se abalanzó hacia ellos, pero el "remedo" de padre la detuvo, sin importarle lanzo la arma, haciendo que esta atravesca el corazón de la que un día llamo "mami" El esposo la soltó y salió corriendo, necesitaba ayuda._

_**¿QUÍEN SE OCULTA?**_

_**¡AFUERA DIGO!**_

_**¡NO! no podrán escaparse**_

_**Pero que tarden en morir**_

_**Que la sangre ponga entre mis dedos**_

_**Su delicado silbo…**_

_Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo agonizante de su madre, que repetidas veces decía "por que"_

_-"porque si no son mi familia, no son de nadie" _

_Sacó el cuchillo del pecho de la madre, para ahora pasárselo por el cuello, al igual que a su padre, y tocando la tibia sangre sonrió saliendo de la casa, donde como en la anterior había hecho una masacre._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Con sus 19 años cumplidos, y tres años en el sanatorio, no le importaban los recuerdos, al contrario se sentía feliz, de haber quitado ese peso de encima, todo, después de eso, fue toda una batalla campal, y fue directamente al sanatorio, pues no se encontraba en sus cabales aun cuando la interrogaban en la policía, y la visita del psiquiatra, y todo eso, era agotador, pero por una extraña razón el haber matado a mas de cinco personas no le daba ninguna clase de remordimiento.

-"Sakura, Sasuke esta aquí para verte, quieres recibirlo" –el enfermero a su cargo le golpeó la puerta.

-"Si, si quiero" –dijo poniéndose de pie –"Pero antes, quítame esto"

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Y bien? Les gusto? Pues espero saber si les gusto, o no, como sea por fa dejenme un review **

**Gracias por leerlo de verdad:**

**.SatellaHarvenheit.: Listo, aquí te dejo el segundo Cáp., espero sea de tu agrado nn**

**tere-chan: Espero que con este Cáp., quede claro que esta orate, no solo loca XD nos vemos en el siguiente, gracias por leerlo.**

**KreuzAsakura: de veras lo piensas así? Pues la verdad si esta enferma, pero no lo muestra con claridad, aquí te dejo la actualización que espero te guste nos vemos.**

**Anonimo: Súper que te haya gustado, sobre todo la forma de dejar en suspenso muajajajaja espero que cualquier tipo de duda haya sido aclarada nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.**

**Stellar Hime: Interesante? Pues de verdad gracias una bestia que te haya dejado en suspenso el tema es algo cambiante, por eso lo utilice pero bueno aquí te dejo el segundo Cáp. que espero y te guste **

**sakura&sasuke92: siiii, mejor que no quiera a Ino, la odio! Así que bueno es bueno ponerla en mala fama XD muajajajajajaja, gracias por el animo, y espero que te haya gustadoe ste Cáp.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: TT buaaaaa, gracias, de veras gracias por leer este también TT (Imaginate a mi con pañuelo en manos XD) y que bien que te guste como escribo T.t (estoy muy sentimental últimamente ¬¬) bueno, en fin gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo que me das, porque eres una por las que continuo mis fics Gracias de verdad! Nos vemos en cualquiera de mis actualizaciones **

**Dark-Asuka: TT gracias! Por leer a este también! Espero que como los demás sea de tu agrado, y nos vemos, aaaah! Cierto disculpa por no poder leer tu fic, pero mira que o es mi comp. O la tonta página, gracia spor leer este también nos vemos!**

**Arashipotter: Una idea excepcional en mi opinión, pero bueno sin su apoyo, refiriéndome a las dos anteriores también hubiera desistido en el primer intento, gracias por leerlo y ojala este te haya gustado **

**nayru-san: lo siento, no he visto "la casa maldita" XD pero bueno, que bien que te haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp.**

**arhen: Una idea fuera de lo común, pero bueno Espero que con este Cáp., se hayan aclarado las ideas de el "porque estaba ahí" jeje, nos vemos en el proximo aaah, y gracias por leerlo **


	3. La realidad

**Hola, hola….**

**Disculpen por el retraso, pero estaba en pruebas finales de mi último año en la prepa… y PASE!**

**Es lo mejor, de todo, siiiiii**

**Debo mencionar que Naruto no me pertenece, aunque la trama si XD**

**Sin mas les dejo con el Cáp., ya saben, igual de cortito que los otros XD**

**Cáp. 3: La realidad.**

Eran aproximadamente las doce del día, por lo que casi no había sombras, y el árbol en el cual estaban sentados era muy confortante, las visitas venían en treinta minutos mas, lo que le permitía estar con Sakura, por lo menos unos minutos mas.

Quedaron que ese día la conocería formalmente con Hinata, su novia, y prometida, quien también estaba bastante animada en conocer a la novia del moreno, como días atrás se volvió.

Y estaba feliz por eso, ya que era la primera vez que estaba con alguien porque de verdad le parecía bien estar con ella, con Ino todo era diferente, a ella solo la OCUPABA para tener lo que el se llamaba un "derroche de hormonas" pero nunca la llego tan siquiera a querer, mucho menos a amar.

Por eso tal vez se puso nervioso todo un manojo de nervios cuando se lo quiso pedir, ya que la mayoría, mas bien todas las veces las chicas eran quienes se le declaraban, así que él nunca tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para eso.

**Flash Back**

_Como desde hace unos días que el Uchiha estudiaba y trabajaba como partes de sus pasantias en el sanatorio, se le hacia mas fácil vivir cerca de ella, quien se convirtió, pronto, en algo mas que amiga, ahora era algo tan importante para él, que si fuera necesario, y posible pasaría el resto de su vida con ella, debía pedirle por lo menos, si quería ser su novia._

_El sol estaba por ocultarse matizando de un rojizo las nubes y parte de las montañas y el césped que los rodeaba, ella traía un vestido, color rosa pálido y él una playera blanca apegada al cuerpo y un pantalón negro, se lo notaba nervioso, no solo por la pregunta, sino también por su reacción, el Uchiha tenia muy en cuenta, que ella era enferma, por mas normal que pareciera, tal vez y eso fue lo que le llamo la atención._

_-"Sakura…" –respiró profundo, auto infundiéndose valor –"tu…"_

_-"Hum?" –varias flores de cerezo se desprendieron del árbol posándose entre sus cabellos y sus ropas._

_-"Tu… quieres, ser mi, novia" –la miró fijamente esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de la chica._

_Pero ella mantenía su vista en los cerezos de su vestido, pero un sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas._

_-"jijijijiji" –sonreía con ambas manos sobre la boca._

_-"no debí preguntártelo, lo siento" –se dispuso a ponerse de pie, después de todo, fue tan precipitado y ya estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta._

_Una mano fría y delgada sujetó la suya, para ella también ponerse de pie, sin dejar de sonreír, lo jaló hacia si y quedando a escasos centímetros de sus rostros ella aun esbozaba una sonrisa y él, una cara de decepción._

_-"pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, Sasuke" –dijo después de posar sus labios por un corto periodo sobre los del moreno. –"es más, pensé que ni te agradaba"_

_No le importo que comenzaran a llamar a los internados para la cena, y pegándola sobre el árbol la comenzó a besar y ella gustosa regresaba el beso, y acariciando la espalda del chico se quedaron ahí largo tiempo._

**Fin del flash back**

-"hasta que al fin se te conoce, Sakura" –un chico rubio, acompañado de la mano de una linda joven de con el cabello color negro azulado –"pero mira, lo guapa que eres"

Como era de esperarse de inmediato el Uzumaki comenzó a entablar una conversación con la pelirrosa, que sonrió de inmediato y como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida se pusieron a charlar, de cualquier tema que se les ocurría. Con grandes carcajadas, se llevaron de inmediato bien.

El Uchiha sonreía, satisfecho, nunca se había llevado bien el rubio con ninguna chica que él haya tenido como novia, pero ella, fue de inmediato, Se llevaron bien desde el principio.

-"porque esta aquí si esta bien" –susurro Hinata preguntándose para si mima, pero en voz alta.

-"no lo sé" –contestó el moreno, algo abatido, quería y no, saber el porque de tantas cosas sobre ella.

-"oh, lo siento no quería preguntar nada" –se cubrio la boca con las manos y bajo la mirada.

-"Hinata, ven te la presento" –grito el chico estudiante de medicina, llamando a su novia.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron charlando con todos, sonriendo tan abiertamente

Pero la hora de las visitas se terminaba al igual que la nueva amistad, "conociéndose" a parte de eso, ese día el moreno saldría con Naruto como todos los viernes lo hacían, pero ahora era diferente, ella sabia con quien salía, pero algo ahora le molestaba….

¿Ahora, sabiendo con quien iba, le molestaba que saliera con él?

Un brillo extraño se apoderó de sus ojos, viendo fijamente a la pareja de novios que acababa de conocer, como posibles insectos que aplastar, se suponia que tenia bien dominados esos impulsos, pero la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de forma enojada, mientras comenzaba a ver con desprecio la pareja de novios.

-"espérenme unos segundos, voy a ver mi otra ropa y mochila" –dijo el moreno asentando una carpeta de metal sobre la mesa de la sala de información.

El chico abandonó la habitación dejando a los novios dentro de la sala, sentados en un sofá que parecía donde la gente esperaba a su cita con la directora del lugar, ambos en silencio, como si esperaran que el otro comentara algo, pero de ninguno de los dos salía el mas minimo ruido. El Uzumaki se cansó de esperar y susurrando palabras casis inaudibles:

-"porque está aquí, ella no está loca"

-"de… digo, es lo mismo que me preguntaba" –imitó el susurro acercándose un poco a él para que la pudiera escuchar.

-"aun así, Sasuke se está consumiendo, ella no le conviene" –bajo mas su voz, al escuchar unos pasos afuera.

-"necesita alguien que no esté encerrada aquí"

Compartían la misma idea, y quien no, por mas que invirtiera Sasuke nunca la podía sacar de ahí, por mas que se empeñara. Ella estaba enferma aun sin que lo mostrara, entonces porque estaba ahí, y tanto tiempo.

-Tenemos que separarlo de ella, antes que se enamore, porque lo veo bastante serio con respecto a eso" –alzo un poco la voz, estaba convencido de que eso debia hacer.

-"Sabes que cuentas conmigo" –su novia, Hinata, sonrió, tomándolo de la mano, para atraerlo a su cara, y besarlo.

-"….je, je, eso… esta por verse" –quien los estuvo escuchando, quito la mano del marco de la puerta, retirándose hacia su habitación –"está por verse…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El moreno terminaba de abotonarse el último botón de su ropa cuando la directora del instituto mental entró, con la vista cansina y algo triste.

-"debo hablar contigo antes que te vayas" –traía en sus manos una carpeta que claramente decía "34B17 Haruno Sakura"

Al percatarse de esto, el chico también se puso serio, lo que tanto temia por fin llegaba, era hora de responder la pregunta que ya no quería hacérsela, pero que seguía presente "¿Por qué Sakura estaba ahí?"

-"se que son novios, aun cuando ella esté aquí" –hizo una pausa, bajando su vista a la carpeta –"y lo peor de todo es que no sabes el porque está aquí"

Dio en el clavo el Uchiha se quedó en silencio, es mas, ni respiraba, temía cada palabra de la doctora que tenia en frente tenia miedo de lo que pasaría, de lo que se enteraría.

-"quiero que leas su historia, antes de irte, solo las causas, luego veras el resto" –lo vio con lástima –"desde ahora te asigno este caso, pues… eres al único que le agrada"

Se puso en pie, dejando al moreno absorto en sus pensamientos, con el cuerpo temblándole hasta la punta de los pelos y la carpeta en las manos, que temblaban con intención de botarla al piso, de tanto que temblaba, tomo asiento suspirando, muy nervioso, tomando asiento en el filo de su cama abrió con cuidado la carpeta.

Hojeaba receloso la carpeta buscando la hoja de color verde, donde se encontraba el historial de lo que pasó antes de que entrara allí. En una de las pastas de la carpeta había una pestaña donde estaban algunas fotos, pero aun no les tomó importancia, quería ver esa hoja, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

La hoja relució y él palideció, temblaba, no lo evitaba; tomo la hoja con ambas manos mientras leía entre líneas hasta encontrar las conclusiones, despacio movió los ojos hasta el pie de pagina, donde con letras negrillas estaban dos palabras fulminantes.

"**Maniaco-Homicida"**

De repente las ganas de vomitar invadieron su boca, eso era muestra de la gran impresión, eso explicaba muchas cosas, quería y no, tomar las fotos, verlas, sus manos mas tembloras que antes movian de a par las hojas hasta llegar a la pestaña donde habían las fotos.

Sin verlas las tomo, y las llevo hasta frente de su rostro, y al tenerlas así, abrió los ojos, fue ahí cuando horrorizado, con su tez mas blanca de lo normal vio la peor imagen que había visto hasta ese entonces.

La foto era de una imagen tomada desde un ángulo donde se mostraba a una niña con un vestido celeste con una mancha inmensa de sangre en un costado y en la parte donde estaba su pierna, el sofá y la alfombra, al igual que el vestido estaban teñidos de un color carmesí, casi, negro.

Frente a la foto y bajo las gradas estaba el cuerpo de una mujer mayor, con una funda de compras a un lado, con el cuello cercenado y un inmenso charco de sangre que comenzaba desde el regazo de su hombro.

Al frente y sentada sobre el tercer escalón estaba una chica de cabellos rosas con los pies en la primera y los brazos sobre las rodillas en su mano derecha un cuchillo cebollero (NA: deben saberlo, ese bien grandote, sé que se llama cebollero, porque mi hermana sigue gastronomía XD) y las manos y camiseta ensangrentada, con la mirada fija en la cámara.

No lo aguanto, y corriendo a gran velocidad, estuvo vomitando en el baño mas cercano, su impresión fue tal que no lo entendía, ella, no hacia nada, estaba bien cuerda, no parecía nada fuera de lo común, es mas, parecía que estaba sin ninguna razón, pero ahora lo comprendía todo, pero, por que?

Siguió indagando en la carpeta, más pálido que antes.

-"tus amigos te esperan amor" –vio su carpeta también palideciendo.

-"ah, este claro" –dijo ocultando la carpeta entre sus ropas.

-"La viste…." –su voz se quebraba, lentamente.

-"no quiero saber de razones" –sonrió.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta tenerla frente a él, la amaba tanto… seria capaz de ser ¿todo igual? Lo comprendió cuando ella lo abrazó, llorando sobre su pecho.

-"SASUKE NOS VAMOS!" –Naruto lo llamaba desde algún lugar.

-"me voy" –sonrió de nuevo, separándose de ella, era diferente, aunque no se quejaba.

Salió de la habitación dejando a la chica con furia en sus ojos, viendo la puerta donde el chico se fue.

-"maldito Naruto"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La semana pasó horrible, era miércoles, así que eso era suficiente para no verla y poner sus ideas en orden y después de todo, a ella la tenían en aislamiento, ahora entendia el porque, para que pudieran estudiar su comportamiento, sola, ya que acompañada o mostraba nada de extraño, por eso, incluso para él era difícil aun entender todo lo que pasó y aunque no estuvo presente en tanta degollación de sangre, Sasuke, nuestro estudiante estrella de psiquiatría (NA: XD no me miren, estoy con la chistosa) estaba enfermo, en lo que se llama desconcierto, tenia constantes pesadillas de todo lo que había leído en la carpeta que contenía la historia de Sakura, de SU novia.

Estaba tomando un café en la mesa de la cocina, meditando, ya no sabia que, pero fue interrumpido

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring

-"Sasuke, aquí… este es difícil, pero Sakura salió del instituto, no sabemos para donde va…"

-"……"

-"Estas ahí" –la directora quería saber si estaba hablando con Sasuke o no.

-"si" –se limitó a decir, su shock volvió.

Colgó sin importar la indicación que estaba por decir la doctora, y así estuviera nevando a fuera le importo muy poco tomar su chaqueta, simplemente salió hecho un rayo en busca de su mejor amigo, para ir a buscarla.

Camino dando grandes zancadas pero los gritos de alguien llamaron su atención tenia miedo de que todo vuelva a ocurrir, que su Sakura haga algo, caminó mas aprisa, esta vez en dirección a los gritos, pero estos cesaron tan pronto los escuchó se extinguieron al llegar solo vio a dos personas en el suelo cubiertas de sangre, la nieve en ese lugar era de color rosa, y la única persona de pie estaba vestida de negro, pero pequeñas manchas blancas que caían del cielo se posaban sobre su chaqueta, con un cuchillo en mano envuelto de sangre como toda su ropa.

-"nos… nos querían separar…" –una voz conocida invadió sus oídos, dejándolo frío y perplejo.

-"¿Sakura?" –preguntó rogando que no fuera ella, y que no fueran sus amigos los que estaban en el blanco piso.

Pero no era así, al girar el cuerpo vio esos inconfundibles ojos verdes que en la parte de debajo del parpado un extraño rojo se hacia presente, su piel blanca se confundía con la blanca nieve que caía.

De los cuerpos solo pudo reconocer una melena rubia y una negro azulado, sus pies comenzaron a desfallecer, estaba por desplomarse.

-"Sasuke, nos querían separar, y si me quieren separar de ti…. Simplemente los quitaré de mi camino" –su voz ronca y tenue se presento soltando el arma y caminando hacia él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"NARUTO, HINATA" –se levantó alterado de su cama, respirando agitado.

-"Sasuke por favor tranquilo, el doctor vendrá pronto" –la enfermera de cabellos cortos y negro azulados lo estaba atendiendo, tratando de calmarlo.

-"Hinata, donde esta Naruto" –seguía alterado, pero menos al ver a la enfermera Hyuga tratar de calmarlo.

-"Doctor, no se calma, y no deja de pronunciar su nombre" –decía cuando un chico entraba por la puerta, con un mandil blanco con una placa que decía "Doc. Uzumaki"

-"Que pasa esta vez" –decía mientras sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo y ponia en ella por presión lo que en la botella traía el genérico de algún calmante.

-"Sakura, los mato, los mato, yo lo vi" –estaba mas alterado, pero la enfermera llamo a los ayudantes que ahora lo sujetaban de ambos brazos.

-"Otra vez soñó con ella, Naruto" –decía mientras ayudaba al rubio a ponerle la inyección en el brazo izquierdo.

-"Ella quería retirarlos de nuestro… cam…" –no termino la frase, el sueño lo invadió, quedándose dormido al instante.

-"Al fin se durmió…. Menos mal" –dijo Hinata sonriendo aliviada.

-"siempre es ella verdad… su Sakura…" –replico con resignación viendo al chico volver a su paz.

-"Si ella, vamos Naruto, hay que dejarlo descansar" –sonrió tomando sus cosas y salir de la habitación.

Sasuke, estaba ahí de nuevo dormido, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejando tranquilidad, pero aun respiraba agitadamente, ni siquiera se habían molestado en acomodar las sábanas que minutos antes lo cubrían, mostrando su blanca vestimenta, y su camisa que solo le daba hasta medio brazo mostrando en el antebrazo derecho las letras negras **"34B17"** de su inscripción y condena en ese lugar.

**FIN**

**Terminado, este fic terminado, después de todo, era pequeño no?**

**La idea se iba colando por mi mente desde hace rato, y las canción me impulso a escribirlo aun mas… pero bueno, les dije que era pequeño, gracias a todos los que han leído este mini fic, de veras muy agradecida, y en especial a los que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme un peque review, gracias de veras.**

**Arashipotter **

**nadeshiko-uchiha **

**Dark-Asuka:**

**Ustedes tres son las mejores de veras, por eso una tiene la certeza de acabar con lo que empezó, no por mi, sino por personas como ustedes que de veras saben como animar a una para que siga escribiendo, y no solo en eso, sino en el msn, gracias por todo chicas y aunque suene cursi, LAS QUIERO MUCHO por darme todos esos ánimos tan implacables. Por eso, y aunque sean solo tres capítulos de este fic se que lo terminé por ustedes que están atentas a lo que hago, GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONMIGO EN ESTO DE LA "LITERATURA" ESO HACEN A UNA, SENTIRSE VIVA, DE VERAS** **GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**ShadowofaKitten: no te preocupes por lo de enferma, si le entendí a la primera :P lo de "el cuervo de poe" la verdad, no lo hubiera conocido si no fuera por Eunice, a ella agradece la idea de este fi, sin la canción no hubiera surgido…espero que todo el fic en si te haya gustado, gracias por todo, y nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

**Stellar Hime: gracias por todo, espero que haya llenado las expectativas que te propusiste para mi fic, las ideas son parte de algo… verdad? Es todo esto acabó pero… ojala y te haya gustado hasta el final, la verdad, y cabe la redundancia Gracias por todo!**

Dark-Asuka: NO! GRACIAS A TI! Por estar en este fic, que aunque chiquito, ojala y te haya gustado, y lo de la masacre de Sakura, que hizo Sasuke para estar ahí? Claro si esa fue tu percepción Gracias y es el primero de los tres que se termina! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLOS A TODOS! Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON TODOS, A MI LADO, PARA DARME ANIMO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

sakura uchiha: Lo de bodas de sangre, la verdad, es algo que tenia que poner, es muy buena obra teatral, sin mencionar que me quede extasiada cuando la represente, (la luna, por supuesto) así que te la recomiendo Gracias de veras por leer mi fic y espero verte en otra.

Netsumi-Chan: Gracias por leer, y por pensar que es bueno, gracias por todo, pero a la final la historia cambia como todo, verdad? Gracias por leer mi fic, y espero verte en otra, bytes

.SatellaHarvenheit.: Gracias por todo! Y espero que el fin te haya gustado de verdad!

Arhen: GRACIAS! Y lo de la familia, pues es un caso algo fuera d elo común verdad…? Como lo viste, lo descubrio, pero además de todo eso, se descubrio algo mejor, no lo crees? Lo de lunes-miercoles sin visitas, quedo algo claro? Gracias por leer mi fic, que termino con algo de extrañeza, verdad?

nadeshiko-uchiha: El último en escribir y el primero en acabar, y tú como siempre a mi lado –en el buen sentido- leyendolo de veras GRACIAS! Eres una de las personas que me ha impulsado a no detenerme en lo que escribo, y gracias a eso pude terminarlo, porque no es nada mas gratificante que ver un review anunciado en mi mail, y sobre todo si son personas como tu, que has leido los únicos tres que tengo, gracias de verdad. Y lo del final, que te dije en el msn, espero que esto no te hayas imaginado, o si?

Arashipotter: primero terminado, y gracias por estar en el, espero que te haya gustado, y que el final no sea de desconcierto, super bien que te haya gustado eso del asesinato, me esmere mucho escribiendo y el poema que le puse me cayó como anillo al dedo, no lo crees? Gracias por leerlo al igual que los otros.

nayru-san: Pues como ves, no lo asesino a Sasuke, pero bueno, no es así era corta y como veo con bastante intriga, que bien que te haya gustado, gracias por leerla


End file.
